


Happy Holidays?

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, family fun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff





	Happy Holidays?

You were looking forward to spending the Holidays with Ivar’s family, you had met them each at one point or another, and found that you greatly enjoyed each family member you met. But as you sat at the large dinner table with everyone, you realized what Ivar meant by “household controversy”. Especially when the vase behind you shattered, making you jump.

“That was a $2000 vase!” Aslaug shouted at Ragnar from across the large table. Ivar gently sets his hand on your knee, giving you a squeeze of reassurance. It makes your heart flutter. 

“Yeah, I REALLY fucking care about that fucking vase,” Ragnar yelled at his wife, while Lagertha, his ex-wife, snickers and whispers something to her son, Bjorn. Each of the sons had been asked to bring their families, and of course, the oldest thought that this implied bringing his blood-related mother. 

Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd had their dates, and Ubbe even brought his family. You didn't even bother to learn how everyone was connected, Ivar said that everyone will have broken up and gotten back together with someone else, then leave with the person they arrived with by the end of the night. 

Lagertha laughs, catching your attention, “Ragnar, you only care about yourself, don’t act as you care about her feelings. Just pretend like you always do.”

Aslaug scoffs and grabs a butter knife, “You don't get to pretend that you know how I feel,” the argument continues. You tune it out when you feel Ivar’s hand slowly start to creep towards your thigh, teasingly. You throw him a look, but he just sits there, elbow propped on the table holding his head, watching the drama get worse, Bjorn now jumping in to try to end the name calling.

You stifle a gasp as Ivar works a finger between your legs, brushing his fingers over your dress pant covered cunt. He has played this game before, so you do your best to ignore him and continue to eat. 

Hvitserk now stands and you realize that Lagertha and Aslaug are in a fist fight beside the dinner table. In fact, all of Ragnar’s sons are working to pull them apart as they yell. Minus Ivar, who takes the opportunity to pull you from your seat onto his lap in his wheelchair. You give him a look, but he just backs away from the table and takes you to the room in the mansion you were sharing for the weekend.

“I was wondering when they were going to break,” he mumbles and you move to kiss his neck and ask him, “You knew that was going to happen?”

He just smirks and stops at the door to your shared room, allowing you to hop off and open it, he wheels himself in and you follow, closing the door behind you.

“Of course, it happens with every holiday that we spend together, it just didn't happen as quickly because my mother wanted to show Lagertha that she is better than her,” he explains to you and gestures to the bed, wanting you to get on it. You happily walk over and sit down as Ivar heaves himself from the chair into the bed, almost on top of you.

“Alright, next year we are spending the Holidays with my family,” you tell him before gently kissing his lips. He leans into it then pulls back with a confused look on his face.

“But you don't have any family.” He tilts his head.

“Exactly, Ivar. That’s the point,” you giggle, and with a smirk, he takes your mouth again in silent agreement.


End file.
